Gives You Hell
by EpicBowlOfAwesome
Summary: One-Shot. Songfic. Everyone just needs alittle hell in their lives, right? RATED M JUST IN CASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Gives You Hell.**

* * *

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face. And it never feels out of place. _

Gilbert rose out of bed grinning at the sight of the woman in his bed he met the previous night. Sratching his ass, he then stretched his arms above his head and strolled into the kitchen.

_And you're still probably working. At a nine to five pace. Wonder how bad that taste._

At the kitchen table were two ass-naked men, who currently were drinking bottles of Vodka. A Frenchman with blonde curls that reached his shoulders, with a scruffy goatee below his lip. And a Spaniard with short earlobe length brunette hair, and chest-nut colored eyes. They clapped and downed more alcohol. Gilbert went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a Corona, looking out the kitchen window, he  
smirked to himself as he took a sip.

_Now where's your picket fence love, and where's that shiny car, Did it ever get you far?_

Roderich, and his wife Elizabeta were currently washing their beloved  
Mercedes. Looking towards the retro house next-door he spotted the albino German sending  
him a smirk from the window. Straighting his back, eyes narrowing abit. He adjusted his glasses and resumed  
spraying the hood of the car.

_You never seem so tense love, never seen you fall so hard. Do you know where you are?_

The white haired German chuckled and snapped his fingers toward the duo. They looked up at him with drunken glares. Gilbert nodded his head towards the sky blue house next-door. Getting the idea, they all grinned.

The trio moved towards the white picket fence that separated the two houses. They all winked at Elizabeta; Roderich's wife, with long, wavy, light brown hair. Emarald eyes, with long, dark, lashes. D-cupped breasts, firm ass, tan skin, and currently wearing a tight, white tank, with daisy dukes. She had her hair pulled up into a messy up-do.  
Still walking, the trio thought. 'How in the hell did Mr. goody- two shoes get this spicy, long-legged beauty'. They shook the thought away as they started to criticize the Austrian.

_Truth be told I miss you._  
_Truth be told I'm lying._

Gilbert walked over to the violet-eyed pianist, and snatched the water hose from Roderich's hands. Taking the hose  
and putting it to his crotch, he wiggled and swung it around. The duo laughed, snaking both their hands around the Hungarians waist.

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. Hope you find a_  
_man that's worth a damn, hope he treats you well. Well he's a fool you're just at well. Hope it gives you hell._

Roderich scrunched up his face and strutted over to Gilbert, snatching the hose out his hands. The Austrian put half his thumb on the opening and sprayed water in Gilbert's face. The albino sputtered, spitting water out his mouth and flicking the Austrian off. "Nien. I rather not fuck myself, seeing as I have someone else to do that for me." Roderich smirked, looking at the Hungarian who was getting harassed at the very moment. Gilbert's face got red at the smart remark and kicked the pianist in the 'Sun Doesn't Shine' area; also known as the balls.

* * *

** ~Meanwhile~**

Elizabeta was cursing to herself about leaving her frying pan inside. Biting her lip she raised her hands to her temples and rubbed them in circular motions. The two men beside her were  
currently cheering their German friend on, and at the same time groping her ass. 'I honestly thought they were both gay pedofiles...' Sighing at the thought she removed her hands from her temples and gripped one of each of the two man's nipples and gave them a hard three hundred-sixty degree turn.

* * *

Gilbert and Roderich rolled around in the water puddles on the ground, both at eachother's necks. They suddenly stopped at the sound of a high-pitched squeal. The German and Austrian turned their heads towards the sound and both their eyes widened.

Elizabeta was standing over by the house with the blonde and brunette; who we're crouching over in pain. The Hungarian stood there with a smug look on her face. "I finished them off. Now. Gilbert get your pasty ass off my husban and go back home!" Elizabeta yelled with rage, and started charging at the two.

Gilbert sat there and smirked. 'Come at me beautiful.' He thought. Before he seen it coming she roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him onto the sidewalk. Gilbert gasped as the wind got blew of out him. "Roderich! Are you okay?" Elizabeta asked worried. "Ja. I'm okay." He said dazed, still trying to figure out the fact that she just threw a twenty-one year old man on the sidewalk. She helped the pianist off the ground and placed a hand on his back. They both walked into the house, oblivious to the three men still on the ground in their yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Gives You Hell Chapter 2

Meanwhile...  
-12:34am-

Gilbert groaned, putting a hand on his knee, and pushed himself off from the ground. He walked over to his passed out friends and gently kicked one of them in the head. "Oi. Get your drunk ass up." The Spainard shook his head and opened his eyes. "The fuck..." He groggily said. "Grab Francis, We're going home." The brunette shakily got up and grabbed the Frenchmans arms. They both got one arm and put it around their necks. Lifting the blonde off from the ground, they walked toward the retro house. "Hey Gil, you know what song we should sing right now?" The Spainard said looking to his right at the albino. Gilbert grinned. "Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.." They both sang, dragging the Frenchman down the middle of the road.

* * *

Elizabeta closed the curtains and turned her emerald eyes towards the Austrian. "Good. They're finally gone." She grinned. Placing herself on his lap, she pulled off her wet tank top, and started to unbutton Roderich's shirt.

Roderich smiled and traced circles all over her exposed body. He sang along with the music playing on the radio. "When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell, you can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell."


End file.
